<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meeting of Utmost Importance by HamHamNeedsToChill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351342">A Meeting of Utmost Importance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill'>HamHamNeedsToChill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Unrequited Lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington calls Tallmadge to his tent for a meeting of utmost importance, having obtained a very potent substance from a chemist, eager to try it out during a surprise meeting. Of course, having never used anything like this before, things are bound to go awry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spiked Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know very little about Aphrodisiacs, in reality, so we're going by my fictional rendition of them.</p><p>Feel free to leave Kudos, or a comment if you really enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Washington sighs, looking through his received parcels and letters. There were so many to leaf through... An impossible amount, he thought. Thankfully he had Hamilton to address some, others he would have to read himself. Normally, he didn't have packages he looked forward to, but when he saw a parcel wrapped in cloth with a floral pattern, his stomach did a flip. He eagerly snatches it up from the table, carrying it back to his tent. There was no time to waste.</p><p>He had ordered something to make his "alone time" with Tallmadge, a bit more enjoyable. The chemist was admittedly a bit sketchy, and oddly eager to sell him the elixir. But with the temptation of lust, there was little he could resist. The way the chemist had advertised it was intriguing, and he bought it. </p><p>*Your partner will not be able to resist this miracle elixir! Just a little of this, and they'll be all over you!* There was a disclaimer saying that this was in no way a love potion. So, Washington was fairly certain it was to heighten the lust of his partner. In this case, he had decided it would be Tallmadge.</p><p>He walked into his tent, shutting the flap behind him. He felt like he was opening a present, the excitement was certainly enough. He sat down at his desk, untying the twine that held the fabric taught to the package. He tossed the twine aside, and with a pause he realized how foolish he must've looked, hurriedly opening this package like a child unwrapping a gift. He took a deep breath, relaxing before slowly unfolding the fabric. </p><p>He wasn't surprised to see a bottle. He chuckled softly, picking up the clear glass bottle and mulling it over. It was nothing fancy, of course, he wasn't sure what he could expect from such a dubious character. He wasn't exactly known for his grace. He was more well known for his crazed nature, as if he was constantly hopped up on good cheer. Ah well, as long as the elixir worked, he had nothing to complain about. The cork of the bottle, at least, had been sealed with wax. He knew what he was doing, Washington hoped. He broke the seal on the bottle, and carefully uncorked it with a satisfying pop. He smiled at the pleasant sweet smell that wafted from the bottle. Floral, and intoxicating. He pulled the bottle away from his nose, realizing the smell alone was enough to make his stomach tingle with excitement. It was tantalizing, truly tempting. More than alcohol or smoking. He bit back the urge, corking the bottle for now.</p><p>Now was the question of how to convince Ben to drink this without sounding like a complete madman. He glanced at the liquid in the bottle. It was clear as water, though oddly it had oily looking swirls in it, like liquor might. He laughed softly, it would certainly be another drug for them. A devious idea came to mind. He could invite Major Tallmadge over for a drink, just to relax and have a little time together, and he could spike his drink with it. Yes, this would be perfect. He grins, looking to Billy.</p><p>"Could you send Major Tallmadge here for me, Billy? And... send the guards away." He knew Billy would know what he meant. Billy nods, turning to leave and complete the task. Washington smirks, walking to his desk and grabbing the bottle of madeira he had set there. He brought the bottle over to the table, grinning as he set it down and pulled out two glasses. This would be exciting. He wondered how fast the elixir would work. If the smell was anything like the effect, then it would be immediate.</p><p>He poured the madeira into the two glasses, corking the bottle again before picking up the elixir bottle. He uncorks it, holding his breath as he poured a little into one of the glasses. He quickly corks the bottle again, and hides it away somewhere discreet. He takes his regular drink in his right hand, while he holds the spiked one in his left. Thankfully the sweet smell of the elixir had abated quite a bit, hidden by the smell of the madeira. Though, there was a slight hint of it; Washington could only hope Tallmadge wouldn't become suspicious. He pauses. Would it seem strange to just be holding the two glasses, waiting for Tallmadge for- who knows how long. Oh well, he had chosen already, and he was sticking with it. This was not the time to be indecisive. </p><p>Finally, Tallmadge pulled the tent flap aside, stepping in slowly. He was about to speak when he saw Washington simply standing with two glasses of madeira, looking rather stoic, as usual. Benjamin had to bite back a laugh, glancing Washington over.</p><p>"You wanted to talk to me about something sir? Er- By the looks of it, there's cause for celebration?" He asks, taking a few steps forward, sort of readying himself to take a glass. Washington smiles, offering the glass in his left hand.</p><p>"No, I just thought it might be nice to have a little chat. Just to relax, have a drink with me." He says softly, walking over to the table and taking a seat. Benjamin did the same, swirling the madeira in his glass idly. He didn't seem to believe that was the only reason he had been invited to the General's tent. Honestly, did the General think he was an idiot? </p><p>"Is that the only reason?" Tallmadge asks, taking a breath in. Ben sniffs the air curiously from the hint of sweetness, making Washington a little nervous. The sweet smell of the elixir had drifted to Ben's nose. However faint, it was tempting. Ben brought the glass closer to his face, smelling the aroma more deeply. The scent was like a trigger, sending a tingle of heat to his groin. Washington took a sip of his madeira; at the same time, Tallmadge did the same. However, instead of taking a small sip, he took it back like a shot. Washington blinked in surprise, for once he had found himself speechless at the uncharacteristic boldness. Was Tallmadge aware of the elixir, he wondered.</p><p>Benjamin shuddered, his mouth opening as he gasped for air, his back arching from the intense ripple of pleasure that shot up his groin. Washington felt his pants tighten as Benjamin moaned softly, watching the boy hunch over the table and let out a shaky breath. Washington squirmed in his seat, not expecting such a strong reaction from the elixir. Benjamin looked up at Washington with lust darkened eyes.</p><p>"G-George please... I-I don't know what you did.. b-but please..." He whimpers, trembling with need. George smiles, getting up from his seat and sauntering over to Ben. As desperate and helpless as Ben was, Washington felt the need to tease. He wanted to make Benjamin squirm, and see his cock throb for him.</p><p>"You need me this badly?" He asks in a husky tone, gingerly helping Ben stand up from his seat. Benjamin nods as he squirms, clinging to George. His knees seemed to be weak, buckling from the tingling pleasure in his groin. </p><p>"M-More than anything right now." Benjamin mewled, his length very prominent in his pants, which were already tight enough to begin with. George smirks, gently guiding Ben to his bed, and sitting him down. Benjamin's eyes were half-lidded and lazy, almost having a thousand yard stare. George knew what would bring him back to reality, setting a firm hand on his thigh, dragging it up toward his lover's length. Benjamin squirms as George's hand grazed over his aching cock, sending tantalizing heat to his groin, only building the lust he had for George. Washington's own length twitched with interest, watching Ben's breath catch in his throat as he gave the Major's tip a squeeze through his breeches. Benjamin keened, squeezing his eyes shut as his head lolled back, allowing himself to relax. George grins deviously.</p><p>"Really? Well, I hope you don't mind me making you wait a little while. I want to let the elixir I slipped in your drink absorb a bit more." He purrs softly, unable to hide his smirk. Benjamin whimpers, biting his lip as he started to unbutton his vest and take off his overcoat. George grins. "That's a good boy. Keep undressing for me, but stop at your breeches, I want to get those for you." He purrs in a husky tone, smirking at Ben mischievously. Ben nods, setting his overcoat, vest, and shirt aside. Benjamin squirms, the cool air over his chest hardly noticeable due to the heat radiating off of him, lust fueling his core.</p><p>"Lay back for me Tallmadge, let me do the rest of the work." George hums softly, pushing Ben back on the bed and straddling his hips. Tallmadge whimpered at the show of dominance, his breath shaking with excitement as he looked up at Washington. George smiles, gently grazing his fingertips up the Major's sides, teasing the sensitive area. Benjamin whined quietly, his stomach tensing at the slightly ticklish sensation, heat simmering in his groin. Ben's thoughts were clouded with lust, all he could think about was Washington's hands on him, and the hope that the General would do everything in his power to make him feel good. He didn't care what he would do, kiss, lick, suck, or rub; he just needed Washington's pleasure. </p><p>"George please... T-Touch me." He begs, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment that he had to ask so desperately. Washington relents, smiling as he slid his hands up Benjamin's sides, making the smaller man whimper and groan underneath him. Washington's cock throbbed at the delicious sound. Tallmadge was absolutely melting for him. Finally Washington brought his fingers to Ben's nipples, brushing them over the sensitive nubs for a second before drawing circles around them, making them firm up from the attention. Benjamin keened softly, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused on what little pleasure George was giving him. Washington smirks, pinching the nubs gently, rolling them between his fingers slowly. Benjamin cried out a little louder, his back arching. "G-George!" He whines pitifully, his voice broken from arousal.</p><p>"Shh... I know Ben, I know, relax, just let yourself feel me." He purrs, pulling at his nips gently, and pinching them a bit more firmly. Benjamin whimpered, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his moans, not wanting to alert anyone wandering past the tent. George's cock was throbbing in his breeches, completely at attention from Ben's incessant whimpering, moaning, and mewling. There was a sizable wet spot from precum, which was still slowly spreading. Finally, Washington couldn't take it anymore. He stripped himself of his pants, setting them aside with Tallmadge's clothes. Tallmadge looked down at the General's cock, large, and thick. The thought of George being inside him, was enough to make his cock twitch in his breeches. George hums, moving his hands from Ben's chest to his waist, eagerly sliding off the Major's pants as well. Benjamin's breath quickened with excitement, hoping Washington was finally going to prep him. Unfortunately for Ben, George still had other plans for him.</p><p>Ben's length sprung up, bobbing against his stomach as George shimmied down a little, looking up at Tallmadge with a subtle grin. Washington gently blew on the Major's nipple, planting a small kiss on it. Tallmadge whimpered softly, his heart racing at the thought of Washington's lips upon him. God- his lips were already warm enough, how on earth would his tongue feel? He didn't have to wait long to find out.</p><p>"G-George!" He gasps as the General wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud, sucking gently and lapping at it within his mouth. Benjamin felt heat building in his groin, tension climbing steadily. It would never be enough to make him come, but when he finally did release from Washington's touch, it would be more than worth it. George grinned up at Tallmadge, swirling his tongue around his nipple slowly, sucking periodically. Ben's stomach tensed with excitement. How long was Washington planning on keeping this up? His own arousal must have been aching as well. </p><p>Washington suddenly started rutting against Ben's hips, grinding his bare cock against Tallmadge's. They both groaned in pleasure, the hot temptation burning within them strongly. The precum made their length slide against each other smoothly, not quite providing the friction Washington had been hoping for. But, nonetheless, he continued to thrust his hips against Ben's, panting softly. He nipped the sensitive bud with his teeth gently by mistake, and Washington felt a twinge of guilt before he heard the incredibly sensual moan that Ben released, making his stomach tense with arousal, heat suddenly boiling in his stomach.</p><p>"A-AhhH! G-George please!" He begs loudly. Washington growls deeply, lapping at his lovers nip for a moment to soothe it, before pulling off. He licked his lips seductively, giving Ben an almost predatory look.</p><p>"You're really that desperate?" He growls deeply, a rumble deep in the back of his throat. He bucked against Ben's cock a few more times, making the younger man whimper and gasp. Benjamin nodded vigorously, biting his lip to keep himself from letting out another embarrassing moan. Washington smirks, sitting up and looking down at Ben. He considered his options for a moment, and what to do first. </p><p>One, he could prep Tallmadge with his fingers. Two, he could continue to tease Ben by rimming him. Three, he could have Tallmadge prep his length, and give him a little special treatment. He smirks, deciding he would rim Tallmadge first.</p><p>"Alright, spread those legs for me Benjamin. I want to have a little taste." He purrs teasingly, licking his lips again. Benjamin squirms in anticipation, wriggling his hips as he quickly spread his legs for George. He already knew what was coming, the General had done this once before for him, but not when he was this aroused under the influence of an elixir.</p><p>Washington grins, smirking as he slid his hands up Benjamin's legs, tickling his inner thighs. Benjamin whimpered, watching George intently. The General smirks up at Ben as he lowers down, holding his legs apart. He let his hot breath wash over Ben's groin, making the younger man shiver with delight, his cock twitching in response. Washington delighted in the reaction, leaning down further and swiping his tongue over his entrance teasingly. Benjamin cries out sharply, a bolt of heat going straight to his cock from the hot swipe of George's tongue. The General laughs under his breath, lapping at Benjamin's tight heat, making him squirm and writhe with pleasure. Benjamin's neglected member was throbbing for attention, bobbing against his stomach.</p><p>"A-AHhH!" Benjamin yelped as George suddenly slipped his tongue inside him, plunging deep inside. Benjamin whimpered, his stomach tensing with excitement as George grazed his tongue over his walls. The heat of his tongue was too much, Ben thought, filling him with warmth as it smoothly glided over his sweet spot. He bucked his hips reflexively, gasping as Washington started lapping at his weakest point, unraveling him from the seams. George keened from the noises Ben let out, making his cock pulse and ache. He needed release just as bad as Benjamin did.</p><p>Finally he could take no more, pulling his tongue free from Benjamin. Ben mewled in disappointment, sitting up a bit to look at Washington. His lips were slick and shiny with saliva, but he wiped his mouth. With a groan, George remembered they had run out of oil. Oh well, he would just have to improvise. He held up three fingers to Ben's lips, Benjamin's eyes locked onto his fingers, focused on the next thing that could possibly satisfy him.</p><p>"Suck." He said simply, grinning at the way Benjamin's lips parted, and eagerly took his fingers into his mouth. His lips wrapped around his knuckles, and his tongue curled greedily around his fingers, caressing him. George smiles, wiggling his fingers to see what Benjamin would do. Benjamin wasn't quite himself, whimpering as he thought George might remove them before he was finished with them. He sucked on them, swallowing occasionally. Thick saliva from Ben's throat slowly began coating George's fingers.</p><p>"That's a good boy. After I prep you, I'll need a little favor from you." He purrs lasciviously, pulling his fingers out when he was satisfied with how slick his fingers felt. A string of saliva connected Ben's lips to his fingers. Benjamin laid back immediately, very eager to have George's fingers inside him, pressing firmly against his walls. Washington smirks, seeing the unrelenting lust in his lover's eyes.</p><p>"Oh? So needy for me. Would you bust as soon as I slide my fingers in?" He purrs, bringing his hand to Ben's entrance and rubbing circles around it. Benjamin huffs, he wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take. Washington sighs, relenting at last. He slid a finger into Ben gently, smiling as Benjamin keened loudly into his hand, his eyes squeezed shut. He swallowed, tightening around the finger for a second before allowing himself to relax as well. His cock was aching and red, dripping precum onto his stomach as Washington pumped his finger in and out.</p><p>"G-George please!" He begged loudly, bucking his hips up. The poor boy was trembling with want. George hushed him, curling his finger against his sweet spot as he slowly slid in another finger. Benjamin gasped, whimpering pitifully as George's large fingers pressed against his walls, massaging the sensitive area. His fingers were already filling enough, but Benjamin wanted more. Washington scissored his fingers inside Ben, driving out cute little whines and mewls.</p><p>"Shhhh. I've got you, relax." He says softly, rubbing circles into his lover's prostate. Benjamin gasps, his cock twitching and throbbing. If he had to put up with more of this, he was sure he was going to bust. Benjamin cries out as Washington slid the third finger in, firmly pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. His cock throbbed, his balls ached. God, he was so close, just one more little nudge and it would be over. Washington pulled his fingers out, denying Ben's release. Benjamin was shaking, his breath catching in his throat as he spoke.</p><p>"George I w-was so close... Please let m-me come..." He pleads, grabbing Washington's arm. George was surprised, but seeing Ben's weeping length, he had to admit it was getting to him as well. Both of their cocks were weeping and red, throbbing along with their heartbeats. He would spare Tallmadge from giving him special treatment today.</p><p>"Alright, I can't take it anymore either..." Washington admits, taking a deep breath as he got between Ben's legs, positioning himself at Ben's entrance. He pressed the head of his cock against his tight heat, almost pressing in. Even the light pressure against his tip was enough to make his stomach tense with excitement. He looked up at Benjamin, waiting for his cue. The Major simply nodded, swallowing as he bit his lip. Washington knew they would come as soon as he pushed in, but he didn't mind. The thought of immediately having a second round was incredibly enticing. </p><p>Washington slowly pushed into Benjamin, making them both slowly gasp as the heat in their cores suddenly reach a peak. George's hips stuttered as he came hard inside Benjamin, making Benjamin go over the edge as well, his release splashing over his stomach. Benjamin moaned in relief, Washington letting out a low sigh, biting his lip as he looked down at Ben.</p><p>"Ready for a round two darling?" He purrs deeply, his aching cock still hard and throbbing. Benjamin nods, smiling slightly as he looked up at Washington.</p><p>"Y-Yes please..." He whimpers quietly, holding his legs back for the General. George grins, slowly starting to thrust into Benjamin. They keen deeply, melting into each other from deep pleasure that held them together. Washington couldn't stop himself from thrusting faster into Ben's tight heat, making the younger man moan louder in pleasure. He was tight around George's cock, squeezing around him with each and every movement.</p><p>"S-So tight Benjamin..." Washington groaned deeply, huffing as he quickly picked up his pace. Benjamin mewled, his eyes rolling back as Washington slammed against his sweet spot. He felt so hot already, tension climbing in his groin as George relentlessly slammed into him. Benjamin gasps, whimpering as Washington's cock throbbed inside him. This was too much, too soon. Washington groans, gasping as his stomach tensed, and his length twitched in warning of his climax. Benjamin suddenly tightened around George like a clamp, gasping as heat and tension boiled in his groin. </p><p>"G-George! I'm going to come!" He yells loudly, his voice quivering with lust. Washington growls, slamming into Ben as fast as he could, rocking the bed. He gripped Ben's hips tightly, holding onto him as if he might escape his grip. Ben suddenly comes hard onto his stomach again, his voice shaking from pleasure. "Yes! George!" He moans sharply, gasping for breath. Washington growls deeply, his cock throbbing as he came inside Ben again. His hips stuttered, and he struggled to keep a steady pace as he did so. Both of them panted softly, relief finally achieved. The elixir had been spent from Ben's system, thankfully. Washington sighed softly, pulling out gently and laying back on the bed with Ben. </p><p>"Ahh... Better?" He asks with a smirk. Benjamin scoffs, playfully nudging George with his elbow.</p><p>"No thanks to you... You spiked my goddamn drink. I mean, I was expecting a little alone time, but not that much." He laughs softly, kissing his lover on the cheek and curling up with him. George smiles, pulling Benjamin close and kissing him back.</p><p>"Sorry, I saw the ad in the paper, and I just had to give it a try." He grins playfully, pulling the blankets over the both of them. Benjamin yawns, sleepily melting into George.</p><p>"For the record, I'm glad you surprised me with it... It was a nice change of pace. Fast pace, but still." He grins, nuzzling into George. The General smiles, caressing Ben's cheek. </p><p>"I'm glad. We'll have to do it again sometime." Washington says softly, finally drifting off to sleep peacefully with his lover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Tiny Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tallmadge decides to try something rather risky, but it doesn't quite go as he planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can probably guess where this is going, but I'm keeping it vague to keep you all guessing. Happy reading!</p><p>Approximate read time: 13 minutes, based on the average 300 words per minute</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benjamin sat at his desk in his tent, blankly staring at the piece of parchment in front of him. He was supposed to be writing a report for Washington, but every time he thought of him, he couldn't get that unforgettable night out of his mind. The sensations of warmth and pleasure that radiated through his body were still vivid and tempting in his memory. He would do anything to feel that again, even if it meant sneaking into Washington's tent when he wasn't around and taking some of the elixir for himself.</p><p>He tapped his fingers against his portable desk, chewing on the inside of his lip idly. How would he know when Washington was out of his tent? Well, he could ask a soldier to try and take a peek, but he didn't want the possibility of them asking why he wanted to know. He sighed, leaning his head against his hand as he propped his elbow up on his desk. He also didn't know where Washington was storing the elixir. Another unknown variable, he thought. </p><p>It was risky, certainly, but it would be worth it to get his hands on even a few drops of the stuff. He knew Washington had slipped it into his drink, so perhaps it was hidden in a drawer on his desk, near the bottle of Madeira. It must be there somewhere, he thought. Hopefully Billy wasn't around either, to keep his little ploy a secret from everyone. A solitary mission perhaps. It was one that involved the least risk, he hoped.</p><p>His mind made up, he rose from his desk, and promptly exited his tent, glancing around to make sure no one was running past. The last thing he wanted was for someone to crash into him. The coast clear, he briskly made his way to Washington's tent, the sound of soldiers milling about and the rather unpleasant smell that came along with it was enough to make anyone a little distracted. But Tallmadge was used to it, walking past any small disturbances to get to Washington's tent. He was a man on a mission, and his gait reflected that. He was confident with his strides, keeping his focus up, rather than on the ground. It was tempting to watch the dirt, some small divots in the ground were liable to twist someone's ankle, but Benjamin knew the path well, easily traversing it to the General's tent.</p><p>He walked up to it cautiously, pausing only slightly to listen and see if anyone was inside. Hearing nothing, he approached the flap of the tent, gingerly pulling it aside to peek in. The tent was left in a neat, almost undisturbed state. It was as clean as it could have been in camp, serene in comparison to the surroundings. He glanced around outside, checking again to make sure no one was watching before stepping into Washington's tent. He closed the flap, and ambled over to the desk, scanning over the top before opening a couple drawers. He spotted a small bottle, much smaller than a typical bottle of spirits or Madeira. That must be it, he thought, picking up the bottle and shutting the drawer. </p><p>The liquid inside had oily swirls, like a strong mixed drink. There was a floral, rather sweet scent that rose from the bottle, hardly masked by the cork. Surely this was the elixir. Upon reading the label, he was sure of it. Now was the question of what to do with it. Would he take some now and run off? No, no the effects were too immediate for that. He didn't have an empty bottle with him to transfer it into. With a sigh, he wondered how he was going to do this. He couldn't just take the bottle, Washington might notice. The guilt of his decision was starting to weigh on him. He was stealing from the General. Too late to go back now, he had the bottle in hand. Glancing around, he wondered if he could spike something with it, and save it for later. Spotting an apple on the table, he picked it up, examining it for a moment.</p><p>This could work, he thought, uncorking the bottle. The fragrant fumes from the bottle quickly forced him to pull the bottle away from his face. It was incredibly strong smelling, and tempting to take another whiff. He shook his head. Not yet, he told himself, holding the apple carefully as he grabbed a clean handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed the cloth to the opening of the bottle, pouring a bit onto the cloth, careful not to spill anything. With the cloth dampened by the elixir, he gingerly wiped it across the surface of the apple, smiling as it evaporated on the surface, leaving residue behind. Oddly the smell disappeared as it evaporated on the apple. Perhaps it just had a more potent while a liquid. He continued this process, letting the elixir coat the apple slowly. The smell had gotten to him a bit, making his stomach tense with excitement. He couldn't wait to eat it later.</p><p>He jumped in surprise as he heard Washington talking to Billy, approaching the tent slowly. He cursed in his head, frantically looking for a place to hide or escape. Finding nothing, he frantically corked the bottle and tucked it back in the drawer, setting the apple back on the table where he found it. What kind of excuse was he supposed to use for being in Washington's tent?</p><p>Washington strode in, pushing the tent flap aside while he looked back at Billy, still talking to him.</p><p>"I'll need my hair powdered for that meeting. We must keep up appearances if we are to maintain the French's-..." He paused as his gaze rested upon Benjamin, caught off guard. Benjamin met Washington's bewildered stare, his arms folded behind his back formally. He waited for the General to address him patiently. "Major Tallmadge... Is there something troubling you?" He asks, seeming the sense his unease. He subtly motioned for Billy to leave, which he quickly did, shutting the flap of the tent behind him. Benjamin shook his head curtly.</p><p>"No sir, I was just hoping to talk to you... About that night." He emphasizes his words carefully, hoping Washington would know what he meant. The General hummed, thinking back on that night fondly. He smiled warmly, his cheeks flushing light pink.</p><p>"Ah, yes. That was a lovely night. Though I'm afraid you may have to wait a while for that to happen again." He says with a small sigh, walking over to the table with the apple and gingerly picking it up. Benjamin swallowed nervously, eyeing the apple. Was the General thinking of eating it? He hoped not, as he had wanted to save it for another time. But, if the General took a bite now, with them being alone, he would surely be powerless to stop himself from pouncing. Tallmadge chewed the inside of his lip at the thought, watching Washington turn the apple in his hands. He was considering eating it, he could tell. Now, his mission was trying to get the General to eat the apple, seeing as his previous objective had failed.</p><p>"The apples we received are especially sweet. You should try one before they get rotten." He says, still watching the General fiddle with the fruit. He smiles, thinking of another way to convince him. "I bet it's sweeter than my lips from that night." He tempts. Washington chuckles softly, shaking his head as he held the apple up, like an example.</p><p>"Nothing can be sweeter than your affections, Benjamin. Surely you must know that by now." He smiles warmly, tossing the apple up and catching it. This was like torture for Tallmadge, watching Washington unwittingly taunt him with the spiked apple. </p><p>"You understand I was teasing... Though I do insist you have an apple. Fruit is an important part of the diet. And we don't get enough of it here in camp..." That wasn't a lie. Rations had been meager, fresh fruit and vegetables even less so. They both knew that well, the General's smile dimming a bit at the thought.</p><p>"You make a very good point, Major." He says, bringing the apple up to his mouth, about to bite. Benjamin felt his heart flutter in excitement of what was to come, only to be disappointed again when the General reconsidered. "Perhaps... I should cut it up first, my teeth have been disagreeable as of late." He explains, walking over to his desk and fishing out a small paring knife. Benjamin walked around Washington to be closer to the bed, for when he would inevitably jump on him. He couldn't wait, eagerly watching George carve up the apple into six small slices. The General put out his hand, offering Ben a few slices.</p><p>"Oh, no thank you, I'm not hungry." He says softly. George raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it further, biting into the first apple slice slowly. It made a satisfying crunch sound, and Tallmadge smiled, watching him pop the second half of the slice into his mouth without much thought. He wondered how long the effects would take. "Sweet aren't they?" He asks with a grin. Washington nodded, smiling back at Benjamin as he swallowed.</p><p>"Almost as sweet as that night-" He began, but his breath caught in his throat as a bolt of heat shot up his groin, pooling in his stomach. Tallmadge couldn't hold back his smile, standing by the bed with a devious little grin plastered on his face. George groaned, leaning over the table, one hand supporting him while the other still held the slices of apple. He looked over at Tallmadge, his eyes darkening with lust. Tallmadge swallowed, biting his lip as he watched the General's descent. </p><p>"You tricky rascal..." He growled, a shiver going up his back as heat tingled through him. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." George purrs, considering the rest of the apple slices. He started eating the rest, shivering as waves of pleasure ran through his groin and lower back. Tallmadge swallowed a bit nervously, realizing he may be in over his head as he backed up against the bed.</p><p>"Sir, that may have been a bit much to take all at once." He says sheepishly, watching the General straighten his posture and turn towards him. A shiver slithered up Benjamin's back as he saw George's flushed cheeks, and the evident problem in his pants. Washington smirks, seeing Tallmadge shudder with a bit of delight. He steps closer, watching the smaller man slowly back away. He knew Benjamin was anxious to find out what he would do.</p><p>"It was, but I know how badly you want me. You wanted me riled up didn't you?" He smirks, climbing onto the bed and pressing Ben down onto it. Benjamin was putty in the General's hands, looking up at him with eyes hazed by lust and need. He wanted George to dominate him again, tingling heat climbing in his groin from Washington's hands roaming his body. "You wanted me to take you, and make you mine." He purrs in a husky tone. Tallmadge's cock twitched at the thought, a wet spot forming in his breeches.</p><p>"Y-Yes sir." He admits, squirming as Washington began removing his clothes, making quick work of them. Tallmadge blushed furiously as his lovers eyes roamed his body, following the curves of his hips and his chest, all the way down to his groin. Benjamin's cock throbbed with excitement, leaking precum as he canted his hips forward, hoping George would press his hand against his aching cock. The General smirks deviously.</p><p>"You needed me this badly? I wish you would've told me, I would've pleasured this beautiful body in a heartbeat." He purrs, sliding his hands down Ben's shoulders, over his sides, making the smaller man shudder. He bucked his hips up eagerly, a whimper escaping him as Washington's strong hands caressed his thighs. George must have been holding back, there was no way he wasn't, with so much of the elixir running through his system. He whines, wishing his lover would give in and unleash the pent up lust. It must be aching, twisting within him.</p><p>"Wh-Why are you being so gentle? Don't you want to vent your frustration?" He asks, boldly reaching out and pressing his palm against his lovers chest. Washington's breath hitched, even with such gentle contact. He started to remove his own clothes, slowly revealing himself. Benjamin bit his lip, taking in the view. He may as well be carved from marble, Tallmadge thought.</p><p>"Because I don't want to hurt you by m-mistake..." He says softly, finally taking off his pants. Benjamin gasped at the sight. George's length was red and dripping with lust, pressing flush against his stomach. Tallmadge licked his lip, his thoughts drifting to various fantasies he had collected. He slid his hand from Washington's chest, down to his cock.</p><p>"You won't hurt me. I've been asking for it, after all." He wrapped his fingers around the tip, giving it a gentle squeeze. Washington groaned low and deep, his length twitching in his lovers hand. He locked eyes with Tallmadge, a hungry, almost feral look in his gaze. Benjamin wasn't sure if he'd made a mistake, or the best decision of his life. The General huffs, reaching down and holding Tallmadge's hand, slowly guiding him to stroke it. Once he was satisfied with how he was handling him, he leaned back, letting Benjamin take over.</p><p>"You will bring me to completion. Seeing as how you made me like this, I see it fit that you fix it." His voice took on a more authoritative tone, growing deeper and more alluring. Benjamin bites his lip, he figured it didn't matter how he did so. Well, at least he had some control. Though, he hoped to make Washington lose his control. His cock twitched with interest, and he eagerly kept pumping his lover's length, swiping his thumb over the tip to collect the precum that dripped from the it.</p><p>"Yes sir." He says softly, straddling George's legs. Washington hummed softly, relaxing as he watched the smaller man pleasure him. Benjamin eyed Washington's cock, red and aching for pleasure. He bites his lip, his mouth watering at the thought of riding the General's thick member. Washington smirks, seeing the focus Tallmadge had on him.</p><p>"Such a good boy for me." He praises, grinning mischievously. He spread his legs a bit, so Benjamin could more comfortably rest between them. Of course, he had a more devious plan in mind later. Tallmadge looks up at George with a little whimper, giving his member a squeeze as he swiped his thumb over the tip again. "Your lips would look pretty, wrapped around my cock." He growls, putting his hand on the back of Benjamin's head. He applied gentle pressure, just as a little encouragement. Tallmadge shuddered, the statement drawing a line of heat straight to his groin. </p><p>"I agree sir, let me have a taste first." He leaned in close and lapped at his lover's tip with short, quick licks. Teasing and foreplay were important, both of them knew that. But at the moment, Washington was a little impatient, even as his hips bucked slightly from the attention. </p><p>"It would be wise to not keep me waiting, less you want me to push your head down." He bit his lip, making his statement very clear by putting a bit more pressure on the back of his lovers head. Benjamin whimpers, licking a line up the underside of his tip before slowly taking him into his mouth. His lips slid down over him, caressing the sensitive skin gently. Washington couldn't help but gasp a little, fighting the urge to pull Tallmadge's head down. His mouth was so warm, his tongue flawlessly gliding over the most sensitive spot just beneath the tip. Then Benjamin took even more of him in, the tip of his cock soon pressing against the back of his mouth. Benjamin swallowed to keep himself from gagging, only making George keen in pleasure.</p><p>"G-Good boy..." He purred deeply, biting his lip harshly as he combed his fingers through his hair. Tallmadge looked up at Washington with half-lidded eyes, slowly attempting to take in the rest of his cock. He gagged, and pulled off a bit to recover, bobbing his head on the upper half of his length. He whines softly, massaging his length with his tongue the best he could, earning sweet moans from his lover. Benjamin groaned into his lovers length, feeling the weight of his lover's member against his tongue. He loved every part of it, it feel so good. The sounds, little reactions and twitches he earned from Washington were made sweeter with the fact that he was the cause. He was the one making George moan and squirm. His own cock twitched with lust, making him whine as he pressed his tongue more firmly against him. Washington suddenly closed his thighs on Tallmadge's head, securing him in place. Benjamin looked up at Washington with surprise, trying to pull away for a second before he realized what was about to happen. Thankfully, George wasn't heartless.</p><p>"Get comfortable, and take a deep breath." He ordered. Benjamin shuddered, getting into a more comfy position and taking a deep breath. Washington couldn't help but let a small grin slip onto his face, starting to buck his hips into Tallmadge's mouth. He gasped, switching to holding his lover's head still as he fervently thrusted into his mouth. Heat had been coiling and twisting within him for a while, now it was already threatening to explode. Benjamin whimpered, holding on for just a bit longer. He knew it couldn't take too long now, watching him keen and squirm. His stomach tensed with excitement again at the notion that it was all because of him. No one else could make him feel this way, at least that was what he had hoped. </p><p>"B-Benjamin!" George whimpered loudly, his cock throbbing as he suddenly spent inside his mouth. Tallmadge shuddered at the warmth, aroused from the treatment he had received. He swallowed obediently, looking up at Washington as he pulled off of his length. To his surprise, his dick had stayed hard. George groaned, looking down at his length with a bit of shock as well. Benjamin whined, sitting up as he kept his gaze locked on his lover's erect cock. He wanted it, his body ached for it even. It made his joints feel strange, and his abdomen light with heat. He wriggled his hips, putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them eagerly. The General watched him with interest, knowing exactly what he planned on doing; he couldn't wait to sit back and watch. Tallmadge squirmed, pulling his fingers out of his mouth.</p><p>"You like watching?" He asks with a grin, bringing his fingers down to his entrance and teasing himself. He rubbed around it, slowly sliding the first finger in, moaning deeply. Washington nodded, watching intently. Benjamin whimpered as he pumped the finger in and out, savoring the odd sensation of something filling him. He laid back, using his other hand to pump his aching cock. He groaned, adding a second finger and tightening around them. He bucked his hips into his hand, peeking at at George to see how he was reacting. Washington was slowly pumping his length, reaching for the bedside table to grab the oil. Tallmadge mewls softly, gasping as he worked himself open, gliding his fingers over his sweet spot. George groaned loudly, feeling heat rise in his groin as he listened to Benjamin whine and squirm with pleasure. </p><p>"So gorgeous, pleasuring yourself like this. Moan for me." He purred, his cock twitching at the thought. The Major nodded, whimpering as he slowly added a third finger inside himself. He rubs his fingers against his prostate, his length throbbing in his hand. His breath caught in his throat as he scissored his fingers inside himself.</p><p>"A-Ahhh! George... Fuck yes..." He whines softly, biting his lip as he slowly pulled his fingers out of himself. He crawled over to his lover, straddling his hips. George had already lubed his length, watching Benjamin position himself over his cock. </p><p>"Good boy, you seem to know your place." He smirks, putting his hands on Tallmadge's hips, squeezing him a little. Benjamin bites his lip, slowly lowering himself down, gasping as his lover's tip pressed inside him. Already, the sweet burn of his lover entering him was intoxicating. A haze of lust washed over his foggy mind, removing any worry he had. Washington smirks deviously, licking his lip as he slowly raised his hips, pushing more of his thick cock inside him. Benjamin gasps involuntarily, whining at the intense warmth that radiated into him. His lovers cock fit so perfectly inside him, pressing against his most sensitive spot.</p><p>"P-Please..." Tallmadge begged quietly, in the hope that George would buck his hips into him. He wanted Washington to fuck him so badly. He wanted him to pound into his tight heat, to make him feel like he was the only thing that mattered. George grinned, bucking his hips up into Ben, pushing in more and more with each thrust.</p><p>"You take my cock so well Benjamin. Such sweet moans, louder." He growled, bucking his hips faster to convince him. Tallmadge nodded, whimpering as he started to bounce on his lovers cock, helping him out a bit.</p><p>"Ah! Yes! Fuck me!" He pleaded loudly, tightening around his lovers length. He loved how full he felt with every thrust in. Tension built up with every second that passed. Washington keens loudly, suddenly grabbing Benjamin's hips and leaning forward suddenly. </p><p>"I'll fuck you as hard as you like. You've been so obedient." He purred deeply, pressing Tallmadge down into the bed as he roughly pounded into him, managing to hit his lovers sweet spot. Tallmadge cries out in pleasure, looking up at his lover with a lustful expression, his jaw slack as he let moans pour from his mouth.</p><p>"G-George!" He mewls, bucking his hips with his lovers motions. George groans, feeling his climax approaching quickly, spurred on by the aphrodisiac. He suddenly thrusted faster, clutching Benjamin closer to himself. Benjamin gasps, feeling himself growing close as well. Washington's cock throbbed inside him, signaling his impending release.</p><p>"B-Benjamin!" Was all he could manage, his voice faltering in his throat as he suddenly came hard inside Tallmadge. Ben gasps at the sudden warmth that pooled within him, forcing him over the edge, coming hard onto his stomach.</p><p>"Yes!" He gasps loudly, bucking his hips as he rode out his climax. George groaned deeply, his hips stuttering to a stop as he finished with his high. They stayed silent for a moment, basking in the afterglow and the lust that came with it. Washington was almost tempted to keep going, but thankfully the aphrodisiac had worked itself out of his system, replacing the temptation with exhaustion.</p><p>"Benjamin..." He sighed softly, sleepily pulling out of Benjamin and curling up with him. Tallmadge whined softly, pressing himself into George and nuzzling his face into his neck. He hummed contently, listening to the General's breathing. It slowed as he soon fell asleep, leaving Ben with his thoughts. Tallmadge grinned, wrapping his arms around George as he cuddled up with him. He loved how safe he felt around Washington. His large stature made him feel a bit small, but it was reassuring that George was his. He was secure in the General's arms, and he hoped to stay like this forever. Away from the war, battles, danger, and even the spy ring. He barely flinched as Billy poked his head in, but quickly left, seeing that Washington was occupied. He smiled, letting his head rest against the bed as he slowly drifted into the sweet release of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave requests or suggestions for smut one shots in the comments, I may just oblige!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>